Not His Day
by Aqua-panda
Summary: It starts with Hiro being lazy, Wasabi freaking out over his tardiness with his NOT date with Gogo and Aunt Cass enjoying her nephew's little crush (which he DID not have) on a girl he met five minutes ago. Hiro x Reader probably. Oneshot.


A/N This is just to see how much I've improved since two years ago.

"Hiro," a woman with short brown wavy hair calls out from the kitchen, washing her hands to get rid of the sticky dough, "come help me serve customers!"

She waits for a minute and is greeted with silence.

"Hiro!" she yells louder as she walks out of the kitchen and peers up at the staircase, expecting to see the said boy there. Instead she sees the mint green wall with a family picture hanging on it. Sighing loudly, she makes her way up the stairs.

"I'm too old for this," Aunt Cass groans, holding her hips that were slightly throbbing with pain, "that lazy boy.."

"Hiro!"

"Baymax! Stop please!' The spiky haired boy doubles over with laughter, as he lands on the wooden floor. The pillow like robot however ignores his yells and continues to tickle him.

"I will only stop if you say you are satisfied with your care," the automatic yet soothing voice of Baymax replies as he mercilessly tickles the seventeen year old, "are you satisfied with your care?"

The boy doesn't respond with words, as he lets out a fit of laughter.

Between his gulps of laughter, he cries out, "I! Am! Sat-! Isfied! With My Care!"

The tickling stops at once and Baymax folds himself into a box, returning back to his charging station. Mochi, the fluffy feline lets out a yelp as the pillow robot squishes her.

Hiro grins at this, "come here Mochi," the cat leaping towards her beloved owner. In response, Hiro scratches her chin lightly, receiving purrs and head rubbing from the cute kitty. He smiles at the adorableness.

"Hiro!" The door swings open wildly, Aunt Cass coming in, "I've been calling you for ages!"

"You probably only called me twice, Aunt Cass," Hiro said sitting up from his bed, "and plus it was Baymax!" He pointed an accusing finger at the robot that was now peacefully charging at its station.

In response, his aunt gives him an unimpressed look.

"Twice is two times too much," his aunt shakes her head at her beloved nephew, "come help me serve customers, Hiro." Her cheeky nephew sighs loudly as he flops on his comfortable bed, not wanting to leave.

"Hiro," Aunt Cass says, a warning tone lacing her words, "you don't want to be put on the gummy bear ban again do you?"

Hiro immediately sits up at this threat and stares at his aunt wide eyed who in turn smirks at the teen. He smiles uneasily. He knows he has lost the fight.

For now.

"What was that about serving customers?"

He didn't ask for this.

"She used the gummy bear ban?" The large dark skinned male spluttered, clutching his sides, "Aunt Cass sure knows how to make you do things, Hamada!"

"I'm not going to serve you, Wasabi," the frumpy teen frowns at his friend's teasings and fakes a turn to head back to the bustling kitchen. Wasabi goes wide eyed at the teen's antics and possible threat.

"No! Hiro, come back! I need my caffeine dose and doughnut to stay alive this week! It's exam block!" The grown man fake sobs, "I have to organise my colour coded notes and flashcards according to content and size!" He reaches out and pretends to grab the boy who turns around, a wicked grin pasted across his face.

He grins, making a mental note of his friend's order as he heads to the kitchen where his aunt is cooking up a storm. Literally. He can barely see her, only a blur image of her, rolling out dough and cutting cookies and stray bits of frosting flying everywhere. He smiles fondly at his guardian.

"Shoot!"

The next thing he knew, he was stumbling back, suddenly feeling some sort of force push against him and he falls against the floor, landing on his back. The bustling cafe doesn't stop its chatter but some people turn to see where the large THUMP came from.

"Ahh," Hiro lets out a low grown as he rubs the back of his head.

"Shootshootshootshoot!I'msosorry!" He looks up and is met with the vision of a girl, looking frantic as she helps him up, pulling his arms to get him to stand. He blinks as she continues to apologise profusely, bowing.

"I wasn't looking at where I was going, I'm so sorry!" She cries out, "are you hurt?" she reaches out to touch his bruise before realising that strangers might not like being touched so she holds back. Hiro looks at her eyes that reflect worry and down to her converse shoes where papers and books were scattered on the ground. Honestly, her over the top apologies were a bit funny as he holds back a chuckle.

"It's fine," he laughs lightly and bends down, "here I'll help." She looks on with worry at the boy who was picking up her papers before realising what was happening.

She immediately bends down, scooping as many papers as she can frantically, "no please! It was my fault!"

"Just say thank you, and you're forgiven," Hiro says giving her a gap tooth smile, getting a clear look of her face. She looks so troubled, he laughs on the inside as he hands her back her papers and standing up. He catches a glimpse of a logarithmic equation and his grin broadens.

"Maths?" He makes a guess as she organises her stack of papers, ensuring nothing was on the ground. She smiles half heartedly at this.

"Haha," an uneasy laugh escapes her lips as she nods slowly, "the bane of my existence."

"It's really not that hard," he gives her an encouraging smile, he has never seen this girl before and he feels a sense of curiosity fire up within him, wanting to know more about her.

"What school do you go to?" he asks her as he guides her to an empty table near the outstretched window of the busy streets of San Fransokyo. It was a fairly quiet corner. A perfect atmosphere to study.

"Thank you," she mumbles as she sets her stack of questions on the table, "I go to San Fransokyo High School." She clears her throat as she sits down on the plush seats trying hard to control the sigh of content from escaping her lips.

"Ah," he nods, his smile flattering slightly, a wave of memories flooding his mind. High school was never his greatest memory.

She laughs at his strained voice, "it's a good school, really. The maths..not really."

He bites back a laugh at her obvious distaste to the subject he loves and takes out his notepad from his apron pocket.

"Would you like anything?"

She blinks back, looking down on the apron tied around his slim hips and makes a gasp, words gushing out of her mouth like a flood.

"Ohgoshyouworkhere!Shootttt!I'msosorryforkeepingyou!UmI'dlikeahotchocolateandasliceofcakeplease!"

Hiro blinks at the onset flood of words before bursting out his laughter. His deep voice ringing in her ears as her face goes dark with red.

"Sure, a hot chocolate and a slice of the cake of day," he gives her an easy smile as he walks off to his initial destination, the girl's antics replaying on his mind. She's a funny girl, he finds himself thinking as he hands Aunt Cass the order slips he had collected and recites Wasabi's order.

"She's pretty cute." The words slip from his mouth as the girl's apology echoes through his mind. His aunt whips around with wide eyes. Her nephew finding a girl cute?! Well he is at THAT age, she thinks to herself as she pours Wasabi's coffee into the biodegradable cup and places his doughnut on a plate.

She passes the tray to him, "who is cute, my lil nephew?" Hiro shudders at that name.

"Aunt Cass," he whines, "don't say that name in public!" She laughs

at her nephew's embarrassment and pinches his cheek.

"What?" she chuckles, "you will always be little to me." She follows her nephew's gaze to a girl hunched over a book by the window. She smiles slyly at this.

"Oh my, is that the girl you called cute?"

Hiro groans at his aunt's teases and he feels a dark flush creep up his skin, "Aunt Cass please, I met her like five minutes ago."

"Even for a girl you met five minutes ago, her looks don't change that fast, Hiro," she laughs as she pushes him to Wasabi's table to serve his order, heading back into the kitchen. He rolls his eyes at his aunt's romantic mind. She watches too many rom coms, he thinks to himself as he approaches Wasabi who is tapping his foot anxiously.

"Hiro!" Wasabi calls out as the boy sets the tray on his table, "I forgot I was meant to meet up with GoGo at the bike derby, oh god she's going to kill me and mess up my paper clip collection! I've spent weeks to make it precisely organised down to its size! She messed up my spanners collection too, oh man, that woman knows how to mess me up! What do I do, man?!" he groans aloud, resting his palms on his forehead, waiting for Hiro to concoct some sort of scheme. He is, instead, met with silence.

"Hiro?" he looks up and sees his friend looking at a girl sitting by a window, too absorbed into her to which he assumes, his entire rant fell onto deaf ears. He smirks. Oh Tadashi, Wasabi shakes his head, if only you could see how much Hiro has grown.. He looks up to see Aunt Cass at the kitchen. She cocks her head to the direction of the girl and gestures to her order on the counter.

"Dude," Wasabi touches his shoulder, receiving a loud yelp from Hiro, as his mind is crashed back to reality, "Aunt Cass wants you doing your job, not looking at some girl by the window."

Hiro blushes. Caught. "Psh, what girl?" Trying to fake innocence as he shuffles his foot from side to side, rubbing the back of his neck. Wasabi raises an eyebrow at him and points to the burning coffee cup on his tray.

He stares at his friend, mouth agape. "You wouldn't dare, Wasabi.'

"Wouldn't I?" he retorts, his fingers reaching out to grab the burning cup. They all knew what was going to happen. Grabbing the cup results to a burn. A burn results to Wasabi yelping in pain. Any sound of distress will result to Baymax waking up and immediately trudging down to scan the person he presumes is injured.

Generally, due to being with Hiro constantly, he will scan him first automatically. Then he will chant out an embarrassing health evaluation on teenage puberty and hormones and him having a crush on a girl he DID NOT have.

Hiro groans, "fine so what."

"Talk to her, man," Wasabi shrugs, "you got nothing to lose."

"But, how," his friend asks dumbfounded, "I don't really know anything about her, I won't be able to start any conversation with her." he sighs gazing at the girl again who has her lips pursed while trying to answer a question.

"Erm, maybe serve her order?" Wasabi points to her order, where her hot chocolate will soon be cold chocolate. Aunt Cass smirks, returning back to her station

"Oh mann," Hiro groans as he runs to the kitchen to deliver her order that was starting to become cold. Wasabi chuckles at this, ah young love, and grabs his coffee, completely forgetting its scorching surface.

"Ouch!"

His eyes widens at the realisation to what he has just done as Hiro sets the order on the girl's table asking her if she needed help to which she nods frantically, fidgeting.

He can already feel Baymax leaving the room, scrambling downstairs to help those in need.

"WASABI!"

Double trouble. There at the door was Gogo, in her all short stature, eyes ablazed with anger, "Where were you?" she asks loudly, ignoring the stares of customers, "I've been waiting for you for ages! DO you want me to MESS UP your paper clip collection?!"

"I have a heard a sound of distress. I will now scan you."

"WASABI!"

The dark skinned man groans loudly as he bangs his head against the table, the sounds mixing with Gogo's yells and Hiro's cries of, "IM SATISFIED WITH MY CARE! BAYMAX NO!"

Today really wasn't his day.

A/N what did I write. I don't know. Poor Wasabi, Poor Hiro, Poor Gogo. Poor everyone. Maybe Hiro x reader? Yeah Hiro x reader. I havent watched BH6 in ages guys, sorry if some characters were a little off. Hope you enjoyed it, I think I've improved. If I didn't that would be pretty depressing. leave any criticisms or comments or anything!


End file.
